Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 8
Malfunctions I've begun work on the malfunctions page, which can be seen on my sandbox, and I would like to ask you all to help me in compiling a list similar to the one on Self-inflicted immobilisation. I've done Series 1, and would be grateful to anyone that would help me finish this list, so we can get the page on to mainspace ASAP Matt Talk to me 19:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css I apologise for the high amount of active topics currently on the Community Portal, but I have another proposal. Lots of Wikis have a feature called MediaWiki:Common.css, which will change the colour of links to admin userpages on RecentChanges. For example, if Christophee made an edit, the link to his userpage on could be gold. If you take a tour around some Wikis, you should see that it's quite popular, and I myself am rather fond of it. Independent Wiki Example: http://www.donkeykongwiki.com/Special:RecentChanges Wikia example: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges I've made a draft for the MediaWiki:Common.css page here, so if you all feel it would be a positive thing to implement, you can just copy/paste that in. If you don't want this, I can fully understand, but I myself recommend it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen it on other wikis too, and I like it. I'll wait to see what the other admins say about it. Christophee (talk) 14:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Now that I have the ability to implement this myself, I would like to ask again if other users would like to see this installed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind seeing this in operation, but I fully understand that my vote isn't the only one that counts. STORM II 17:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::If anything, non-admin opinions are valuable here, as Common.css would mean that admins get coloured links and non-admins do not. Meaning that it's nice to have some opinions of those that won't be "benefitting" from this, if you will. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead mate. snowdog140 18:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I said earlier in the discussion that I like the idea, but I was waiting for the opinions of other admins. If the others don't respond, I say go ahead and do it, and if there is a really bad response, you can always change it back. Christophee (talk) 10:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Robogeddon I was wondering if a lot of you might find this quite interesting. http://www.engadget.com/2012/04/11/james-cameron-to-create-robogeddon/ Datovidny (talk) 15:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :That looks cool and it briliant that a fighting robot program is coming back to TV. Madlooney 15:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Huzzah! The Battlebots revivals in '09 and '10 all fell through, but I've always felt that a good cash injection could get the sport going again. I'm confident Mark Burentt's influence promises a good presentation, I mean he's the man behind The Apprentice, and that show makes Reality TV seem classy. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) If I hear any more about times etc. I'll let everybody know. Datovidny (talk) 17:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was just about to post this, but it appears I've been beaten to it. Certainly this looks like an impressive attempt at a revival. Hopefully we can be seeing a major attempt at a reboot here, and for us English, I'd like to point out that the last show by Mark Burentt was The Voice, which of course is now prime time British television. Nothing's impossible, I've certainly got my eye on this. Matt Talk to me 16:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz For those of you that I haven't sent a message to, I intend to host the Summer Trivia Quiz for 2012 on Saturday 23rd June (British Time) on the chat, I'll remind people closer to the time as well. If you can or can't make it, please let me know. Datovidny (talk) 08:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) May's Webinar As with the one earlier in the year, I have signed up to the webinar taking place a week Wednesday. This one is about search engines and how we can be found as a wiki, which I think is extremely important, so if anyone has any points they would like me to raise then feel free to leave me a note. snowdog140 18:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I should still be attending this tomorrow if anyone has anything, surprised that none of the admins have anything they'd like to be asked, unless they are attending as well? snowdog140 10:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Chaos 2 (AoD) I've added the images needed for the Chaos 2/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction page. If someone else would like to go ahead and make the article, be my guest. Datovidny (talk) 18:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Picture Cropping? I recently figured out how to get really good picture crops on Paint.net. I don't know if all of them are going to turn out this good, but here's a sample. Do you think it's a worth wile effort? thumbRA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've done that for a few images before now, if you really had a problem with some images, you could've just said. If think this one has turned out well, yes, what others were you thinking of though? Datovidny (talk) 17:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't have a problem, I just wondered if people thought that they looked better with all the background stuff? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::If others can be done this well, I'm all for it. As for this one, I'd replace the current Das Gepack main photo for this one. I'll let you do the honours. Datovidny (talk) 18:51, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::If the background can be cropped this well, I think this is a better way of doing things, although I admit for some images, it's not the best idea. Matt Talk to me 19:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've yet to get a good in-arena crop, I tried the main image on Philipper and thought I cut out the background it still had a blue tint around the edges that I couldn't get rid of. I think the quality fo the crop wll depend on the quality of the original. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Polls I don't think it's a good idea if we continue to have "other" as an option for each of the polls that we take on the Main Page. I don't think it works because we end up having "Other" as one of the most popular choices on several occasions, which I don't think looks very great. That's where I stand on this, but other people please put down your thoughts on the matter. Datovidny (talk) 20:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Other would be good if we could specify, but I do not believe we can. Thus, I would also veto having an Other section in polls. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::This isn't as big of an issue as you're making it out to be. In looking through the archives, I see one occasion where "Other" is one of the top 2. A prevalence of "other" isn't democracy's fault, it means the poll was flawed. Is it not rather unscientific to ignore data that we don't agree with? I say it stays. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) June Webinar June's webinar, entitled Managing your wiki: Recent Changes, Logs, History & Special Pages explained, is tonight kids, anybody have anything they want me to ask or get clarification on? snowdog140 09:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :By History, does it mean Edit History? Datovidny (talk) 10:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Doesn't give any more details than that, but I would assume so. snowdog140 10:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Shame, I would've had a question if it wasn't, never mind, just so you know, I don't think I have any more queries. Datovidny (talk) 10:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, fair enough mate, if you want me to ask it anyway on the off chance they are referring to something else just let me know. snowdog140 11:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Techno Games Wiki So I don't annoy anyone else I'll post this here. The Techno Games wiki has not been edited for quite a while, do you think it is a good idea for this wiki to take over? The users of this wiki could expand the articles on the Techno Games wiki as on this very wiki, there is a fair bit about Techno Games competitors. If it is a bad idea, tell me, but as the wiki this program is for is the brother show of the poor abandoned Techno Games wiki, I think it is a good idea. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Just to let everyone know, Sam filed an adoption request for the Techno Games Wiki. A merge seems like a bit of a hassle when someone can just go in there and refurbish the existing Wiki (plus they become beauraucrat if approved for adoption). If you didn't notice this on my talk page, I mentioned that they might not approve your adoption request - they like you to make a few hundred edits to the wiki before they give you control. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I've made a start in bringing the wiki back, I made a few new pages this morning. My edit count is now 63. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::People from this wiki are more than welcome to take an active role in improving the Techno Games Wiki, but I don't think there should be any official linking between the two. We did have a link to the Techno Games Wiki on our home page, but it got removed because it didn't fit very well. Christophee (talk) 13:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with Christophee to be honest, I don't think we have a responsibility to it, but users from here would all likely be strong assetds to the wiki, since most people who watched Robot Wars also watched Techno Games. Datovidny (talk) 10:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I've been made the Admin of the Techno Games Wiki. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's the link to the wiki if anyone want to help me. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Quiz For those of you that haven't seen my blog, I intend to host the Summer 2012 edition of the Trivia Quiz on the chat feature of the wiki, on Saturday 23rd June at 3pm (British Time), which is this Saturday. Anyone is able to participate, and everyone will be given a brief before the quiz actually begins. Good luck to everyone who takes part, I hope to see as many participants as possible. Datovidny (talk) 10:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Uploading Videos and Another Meeting Hello all, two things to talk about: Firstly, and I know this has come up before, but I still can't get my head around how we're expected to upload videos to the main page now. If anyone (Middle Eye or Christophee?) could post a walkthough here, I'd be grateful. Secondly, it's been six months since our first general meeting on the chat, and I'd like to gauge interest in holding another one. It tends to be a trend that we all have more time to commit to the wiki over the summer and setting out some projects for that time would be productive in my opinion. If you're interested in coming along, drop me a line here with when you're free, and we'll work out a date. Matt Talk to me 12:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm happy to come along, I'm on holiday between the 6th and 13th of July but any other time I should be fine for. snowdog140 12:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll be free for most of the summer, as long as it's held in the afternoon and not the morning. As for the videos, you have to use the "Video" function in the "Add features and media" section to the right of the edit box. Once you've clicked on it, I think the process is pretty self-explanatory. Does this mean you are updating the main page soon? Christophee (talk) 14:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I do not see that particular menu, but I know the one you're talking about? Can you point me towards how to enable the new editing tool? And yes, I do intend to update the main page later today. Matt Talk to me 14:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I didn't even know it needed to be enabled. I thought it was standard. Christophee (talk) 14:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, I had it minimised, my bad. I will update the main page later today Matt Talk to me 15:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::About the meeting, I'm on holiday around the same time as Snowdog140, and I'm quite busy this coming week, but apart from that, I should be available. Datovidny (talk) 16:07, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Other than a two week holiday that starts on July 28 and some small day trips here and there I see no reason why I can't make a second meeting this summer. STORM II 17:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::If it's a weekend, I'll most likely manage. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Based on what I've heard so far, I'm going to set a provisional date of the 22nd July. Matt Talk to me 17:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, seeing as there has been no objections, I will formally set a date of this Sunday, 22nd June, beginning at 2pm BST. I would appreciate it if all contributors would attend if possible, as I intend to use the meeting as a focus point for the summer's work. It would also be good if we could get an idea of numbers and an agenda sorted prior to the event, please amend anything you want to be discussed to the end of the Agenda. Matt Talk to me 19:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure that I'll be there, but I am quite busy at the moment. If I can't make it, I'll try and let you know. Datovidny (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I've a bit of a problem now. My laptop has busted and I don't know if it will be fixed in time. I am using the PC as a backup but I'm hesitant to use it. I'll play it by ear and fingers crossed my laptop will function by the time of the meeting. STORM II 23:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Sunday early afternoons aren't wonderful for me at the moment, so I doubt I'll be able to make it. Christophee (talk) 13:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Unless my laptop magically functions properly between now and tomorrow afternoon you can count me out of the meeting. Things have taken a turn for the worse for me. STORM II 13:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Attendance #Matt Talk to me 19:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) #Datovidny (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) #snowdog140 20:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) #Sam (BAZINGA) 20:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Agenda #Reviewing tasks set at last meeting #Future plan of action #Articles in need of work Meeting Minutes 1. Previous Meeting *1.1 As agreed in the previous meeting, Project Heat Restructure has largely been completed, but there is work still to be done on the American Series pages and perhaps on the Dutch Series. As such project detail shall be amended. It was agreed that the Extreme Series 1 pages should not be reformatted like the rest of the pages, due to competitions being split across episodes *1.2 Little progress has been made on Project Terminology, so it was agreed to keep this project on the Job List with the focus on updating existing pages and creating the ‘Malfunctions’ and ‘Hazard Immobilisations’ pages *1.3 Project Video Games remains perhaps the largest topic for the Wiki to deal with. It was agreed that Datovidny would work on the Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox), while Toast, Obi-Have and Madlooney would share the work on the GBA version of the game. Datovidny would also work on the missing arena pages for both AoD and ED. 2. Future Projects *2.1 A lot of The Fourth Wars pages are of substandard quality and are in need of major improvements. See Robot Wars Wiki:Job List for further information *2.2 Numerous big pages, such as Panic Attack are in serious need of an update. *2.3 Further Pages: Datovidny suggested creating a page for Tom Gutteridge *2.4 Missing Videos: Obi-Have will make contact with American and German roboteers to attempt to secure footage of their countries episodes of Robot Wars. 3. Any Other Business *3.1 Splitting/Merging pages – It was agreed to split up The Morgue in to separate pages for The Morgue and Mega/Mini Morg. Anniversary idea I know it's a few months away, but I want to share my idea for the upcoming fifth anniversary of the wiki. Essentially it's a competition to find out the wiki's favourite robot. It would start by inviting all registered users to nominate their top 10 favourite robots, then the robots with the most nominations (either 16 or 32) would be arranged into a simple knockout bracket. Each match would take the form of a poll on the main page (taking the place of the regular poll for the duration of the competition), meaning that everyone on the wiki will be able to take part. Depending on how long each match will be left open, this could take a few months to finish, so I may need to start it fairly soon. What do you guys think of the idea? Also, as this is a landmark anniversary, if anyone has any ideas for other ways to celebrate the occasion, I would be delighted to hear them. I'd like to make the wiki's fifth anniversary a celebration to remember. Christophee (talk) 12:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I really like the idea, that's a good one. I'd like to think that the matches won't be left open for more than a couple of days, the problem with leaving it open for like a week is people can keep looking at the start of the week to see if it's changed, and then just leave it for ages, missing the next one, I've done it a couple of times myself. For choosing which ones make it through, you can have a point system (Favourite gets 10 points, 2nd Favourite gets 9, and so on). Datovidny (talk) 15:57, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::My original thought was to keep each poll open for three days, but I'm going to do a test by updating the current poll in the near future and making a note of how many people are voting from day to day. The points system is a good idea as otherwise there would probably be a lot of ties, and I'd like to use the number of nominations to create seedings as well as just the competitors. Anyway, I'm glad you like the idea. Christophee (talk) 17:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, the points system should definitely be used so everybody's absolute favourite robot gets in, and probably their second and third favourites. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::If this idea is still going ahead, I like this idea. CrashBash (talk) 18:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Allow International Robots to be Categorised Alongside UK Competitors I don't see why we should do otherwise, the category specifies nothing about being exclusive to UK robots, and I really can't think of a reason to exclude international robots. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:45, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, it is nice to know that someone agrees with me on that since if it is approved then I am going to have to start all over again.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 20:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Can you specify to which category you are referring? Christophee (talk) 15:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I assume the "Robots with more losses than wins" and related. I too see no reason not to include international robots, the category is so unimportant that it doesn't really warrant being that exclusive. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:33, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Now that is what I am trying to say and that includes 'more losses than wins', 'more wins than losses' and 'one-time losers'.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 17:34, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm quite happy for them to be extended to competitors from all versions of Robot Wars. That's three of the four active administrators in support, so I'd say that's enough to make the change. Christophee (talk) 19:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I think there are more than four active admins. Matt and ManUCrazy are yet to give their opinions. But it would still be a majority either way. Christophee (talk) 19:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Well I had the patience to add all those categories once and I'll have it again if it comes to that.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 19:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I also don't see why we can't add them. I believe it was TG that initially wanted it UK only. ManUCrazy (talk) 01:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hear, hear!--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 09:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I am taking this as consensus, and I will shortly add to the category descriptions to make it clear that they include all versions of Robot Wars. Christophee (talk) 12:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) So I can start all over again?--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 12:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) If so, then no need to worry or rush guys, I can add all those categories to the robot profiles in no time. You will find I don't waste any time once I get into my stride. I will start as soon as I can.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 13:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) But I can't do it right now because I've got me hands full not that there's any hurry to get this task over and done with because there isn't. Be back soon!--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 13:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Feel free to add the categories again at your own leisure. Think of it this way: because you're having to add the categories twice each, it means you'll rack up twice as many edits. Christophee (talk) 13:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::One thing to add though. Make sure you familiarise yourself with all the subcategories within each of those main categories (such as One-Time Losers etc.) because there are times when robots belong in those categories instead of the wider ones. You may have already done this last time, I'm not sure because I didn't look through all your edits. Christophee (talk) 13:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh no need to worry about that, I read and added up the amounts of losses and wins very carefully. I left no stone untouched.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 15:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Right that's all the us series competitors done, currently working on dutch series, up to Bloody Murder Weapon. Going out in a min so have to take a break from adding categories. Be back in a couple of hours so don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 16:49, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Editing issue Is anybody else getting this weird editing problem which cuts off most of the categories box on the right, which means you can't scroll down to the bottom and edit them properly? I need to replace a category on a few pages, but I can't scroll down far enough to do it. It's very annoying. Christophee (talk) 12:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Now, for some odd reason, the categories don't show up in the box at all. I assume Wikia is onto the problem but is struggling to fix it. Christophee (talk) 12:33, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems that there wasn't really a problem as such at all, I just didn't realise that you now have to scroll down the box on the right in order to make the categories section show up. It's a little inconvenient, but I guess we'll have to get used to it. Christophee (talk) 14:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) German Robot Wars Good evening all, great news. I received German Robot Wars in the post this morning and watched it earlier on. I thought I would outline my intentions. In what's left of today and tomorrow, I will draft (but not update) the episode pages, Robot Histories etc. and then upload the videos to Youtube on Saturday. Once everything is uploaded, I will give everyone a couple of days to watch the videos and then add my contributions to the articles, so as not to spoil these episodes for you all. Matt Talk to me 18:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I was intending to update the German wars pages once the videos were uploaded but hey ho, I'm not bitter. Now I need to find something else to do for November, as part of a personal program to get me back actively editing. STORM II 18:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry Storm, I too am looking for something to do that will keep me busy. If you do want something to do, the Dead Metal & Sergeant Bash pages need completion, if you'd like to take that job? Matt Talk to me 18:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Matt, I'm sure I speak for many a member when I request you prioritise the uploading of the videos :P snowdog140 18:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I will try my hardest to have the videos ready by Friday evening, but Saturday at the latest, you have my word. Matt Talk to me 19:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wahoo! Thanks Matt! You rock!. Give my thanks to Maddox. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:28, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Excellent news. I'm particularly interested to see whether we got the presenter and pit reporter correct. I'm not sure how reliable our sources were for those. Plus of course there are several robots we have yet to see in action. It's going to be great. Christophee (talk) 19:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'll spoil that surprise :D Turkott is, as we thought, both the Presenter and Pit Reporter. Commentator was a man named Volker Wolf. Matt Talk to me 19:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 - Nearly Finished Hey, just wanted to explain what's happening in regards to my re-write of the Extreme Series 1 pages. Unfortunately, due to some lagging issues, YouTube isn't being overly co-operative right now, but I nonetheless hope to get them completed as soon as I can. Also, I hope people don't mind if I edit the two special episodes (Second World Championship and Armed Forces Special) as well. The latter isn't too bad, and will meerly need a little expanding and restructuring. CrashBash (talk) 18:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see why anyone would mind. Your expansions so far have been excellent. Whenever you can get them done, I'm sure they'll be great. Christophee (talk) 19:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC)